<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Too Deep by RatthewHolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951248">In Too Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt'>RatthewHolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Oblivious, Pining, THE DEATHS ARENT REAL ITS JUST THE DEEP SCENE, but it’s Cute, but it’s a kinda small difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the hunt for Gaylen’s Core, Krel must brave The Deep. As daunting as the task may be, it brings to light something he never quite realized about himself before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel sits on the bench in the center of town with a blank stare. At first, everything is silent and still. Then, all at once, Krel sucks in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Car horns softly blare while they drive by. People walking the streets greet each other and talk amongst themselves. Krel pants hard, and looks around, seemingly anxious of his surroundings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, DJ Kleb!” Jerry’s voice calls out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel turns and sees Jerry, Phil, and Nancy sitting at their same old chess table under the gazebo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DJ Kleb is in the house!” Phil smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Across the street, in front of the museum, Shannon is talking to Miss Janeth. She notices Krel, and grins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! How’s your summer?” Shannon waves and smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good afternoon, Mr. Tarron!” Miss Janeth greets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel stands up from the bench, and spins around in a slow circle. He’s still mildly bewildered at everything going on around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stuart is handing a burrito to Coach Lawrence from his taco truck. The two of them notice Krel as well and smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hey, Krel! Your order’s ready!” Stuart holds out another burrito.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Tarron!” Coach Lawrence grins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What’s going on...?” Krel takes a step back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Krel, over here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel freezes and immediately spins around at the sound of that voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli runs over to him, a wide smile on his face. Behind him, Steve and Aja approach as well, arms linked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What up, buttsnack?” Steve teases with a mocking face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve.” Aja scolds him lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, sorry.” Steve rubs the back of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Krel! What are you doing standing around?” Eli gently touches his arm. Krel lightly flinches at the tender touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The jack of peppers asks the right question.” Aja agrees. “Our parents are waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel’s eyes widen, and he nearly loses balance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Son!” King Fialkov’s voice’s grabs his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel whips his head to the side, and there sits his mama and papa. They sit on the grass, with a red and white checkered picnic blanket underneath their feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We thought it would be nice for us to have a day out together as a family. To celebrate our new home.” Aja explains in a soft, content voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel and the other three walk over to where their parents are sitting. Queen Coranda looks up at Krel and smiles warmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-Mama? Papa? What are you doing here?” Krel asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why wouldn’t we be here? This is our home now, Krel.” Coranda says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It is?” Krel looks down at the grass beneath his shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Coranda chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Home.” Krel whispers to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, come on, the food won’t eat itself.” Fialkov jokes as Eli and Steve sit down on either side of Aja.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, sister, I thought you said this was a family thing?” Krel asks to confirm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... did. Is something wrong?” Aja tilts her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... why are Steve and... Eli here, then?” Krel shrugs, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aja just smiles, then turns and kisses Steve on the cheek. Krel’s eyes dart to Eli, who isn’t looking at him, instead happily munching on a bag of potato chips. The tips of Krel’s ears turn hot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want some chips, Krel?” Eli turns around and holds up the bag towards where Krel is still standing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel doesn’t move at first. His eyes wander down from the chips being offered, to Eli. The much shorter boy smiles innocently up at him. Krel had never noticed how soft his hair looks, or how cute and big his glasses make his eyes, or how the sunshine makes him glow like that. Krel smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“E-Eli... I--“ Krel goes to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s cut off by the blaring sound of multiple spacecrafts coming down into Earth’s atmosphere. General Morando’s ships.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No... No no no no no! Everyone, run! NOW!” Krel frantically backs away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In one swift motion, a large red blade slashes straight through Fialkov and Coranda.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NOOOO!!!” Aja screams in horror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel trips backwards and falls on his rear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-MAMA! PAPA!” Krel shrieks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll kill you for that!” Aja growls, pulling out her serrator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AJA, NO!” Krel cries out, but he’s too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aja lets out a warrior cry as she charges Morando. The traitorous Akiridion general simply smirks, and raises his blade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel cowers his head in his knees just before Morando slices down. He looks back up just in time to see the last of his sister’s disintegrated remains floating away into the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AHHHHHH!!!” Steve screams, pulling Eli away with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is nowhere left to run. I will destroy EVERYTHING you love.” Morando declares with an evil laugh as punctuation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky turns dark and gloomy, and at the same time, the hundreds of strikers in the sky begin to fire down on Arcadia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO!” Krel pleads.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nancy, Phil, and Jerry watch in horror until three shots reduce them to dust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, NO!” Krel brings his hands to his face, standing up and watching in pure terror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve is running for the safety of the alleyways, when he trips and falls in the middle of the road. He flips onto his back and looks up at the strikers soaring in his direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, man! I-I’ll give you my wallet, PLEASE-!” Steve is cut off when a similar blast eradicates the blond from existence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“STEVE!” Krel reaches a hand in the direction he had been in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shannon and Miss Janeth embrace each other just as a beam hits them both. On the opposite side of the middle grassy area, Mary, Darci, and several others that had been in line to buy tickets to a movie, scream and run away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The strikers tail after them and shoot each and every one of them until none remain. Krel ducks down behind a statue, tears in his eyes. Fires have started all over the streets from overturned and demolished cars and buildings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on out, little prince! You’re the last of House Tarron. I’ll do you a favor and make your death swift, so you can see your precious sister and parents again.” Morando barks into the dark sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel says nothing, instead he desperately looks around for anything. AnyONE. And that’s when he hears it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Krel!” A sharp whisper that makes his ears perk up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel darts his head to source of the call. It’s Eli, ducked behind some shrubs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eli!” Krel hisses back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Krel, I’m... I’m scared.” Eli quietly murmurs, just loud enough to hear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will be okay. Now, I need you to stand up, and run to me as fast as you can. I’ll pull out my serrator to cover you, and then we can escape. Can you do that?” Krel calmly instructs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli gulps hard, but nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here, Eli. I’m here.” Krel reassures him. Eli smiles in response. “Ready...? NOW.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli springs out of the bushes and runs straight for Krel. Morando instantly takes notice of the short and scrawny boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, looks like I missed one.” Morando chuckles darkly, readying his huge blaster.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ELI, HURRY!” Krel reaches out for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“KREL!” Eli shrieks, stumbling over his own feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli turns as he runs, staring straight at Morando. The general sneers, and his finger curls along the trigger. Krel jumps out from hiding to try and meet Eli in the middle. Both of their eyes widen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morando fires.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel screams in defeat as he watches the blast strike Eli square in the chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO! NO NO NO NO! NO!!!!” Krel scoops up the motionless human into his arms and runs back to his cover, avoiding the several additional shots fired off at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-Kre-Krel... Krel...!” Eli gasps. He claws at Krel’s body, desperate to cling to anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tears finally cascade from Krel’s eyes, and he cups Eli’s face gingerly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! N-No... no no no, Eli!” Krel babbles through his tears. “You’re going to be okay, I can save you, I can--!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli just tilts his head to the side, angled up at Krel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...It’s... I-It’s o-okay-y, Krel...” Eli blinks slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO! Oh, great Gaylen, what have I done? This is all my fault.” Krel covers his mouth with a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli’s lower half begins to disappear into nothing. Krel let’s out a choked sob while Eli reaches up to touch his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Krel... I l-lo... I love you-“ Eli just barely rasps pout before the rest of his body dissipates into nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only his glasses remain, now perched on his knee. He loves him. Eli loves him. Eli loves HIM.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">“I love you. I love you, Krel.”</span> </em> <span class="s1"> Eli’s voice repeats over and over in Krel’s mind.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel bows his head, sobbing against the frames of Eli’s glasses. Memories of their times together flash through his head. His sobs slowly cease, turning to just small whimpers and nose sniffles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His own serrator lies next to him on the cement. A vengeful scowl crosses his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“MORANDO!” Krel screams, serrator in hand. As soon as he steps out of hiding, he lets his transduction fall. His true blue Akiridion color glows in the destruction of Arcadia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morando turns around, now staring eye to eye with the king in waiting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally done hiding, eh?” Morando smirks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You came into MY HOME, what gives you the right to do that?! To the people of this city?!” Krel shouts at the top of his lungs. “TO--“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli’s name is on the tip of his tongue. It wants to spill out, so Krel knows it’s true. But he holds back. He can’t let Morando know he’d hit a weak spot in him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will do WHATEVER I need to do to be rid of House Tarron for good. Arcadia burns before you, and House Tarron will cease to exist. You couldn’t stop me before, and you’ll NEVER stop me now!” Morando readies his blade with a scowl on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel simply stares down the corrupt general.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch me.” Krel whips his serrator out in front of him, instantly activating it into its blaster form and firing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shot hits Morando directly in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AGH, KLEB!” Morando roars.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel lets out a rage filled scream, then charges Morando with his serrator, now turned into a neon blue blade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel swings, but Morando is able to deflect. Krel swipes downwards, and once Morando’s blade is out of the way, Krel kicks him in the face. He starts to stumble backwards, to which Krel begins swinging over and over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You killed my FRIENDS!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morando barley dodges a hard swing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You killed my FAMILY!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One swing slices Morando in the arm, causing him to stop and wince. He holds the limb in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You... took the boy that I LOVED!” Krel screams. As he does, he drives his blade straight through Morando’s chest, punctuating his sentence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears stream down Krel’s cheeks. Morando chokes out a groan, before his body slowly begins disintegrating in a similar fashion to everyone else’s. What Krel also realizes, however, is that EVERYTHING is beginning to fade away as well, leaving nothing but pitch black.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he doesn’t care. Krel slumps to his knees, still sobbing quietly. He rolls onto his side. Was this the end for him? Even after defeating Morando?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t even get to say it. He never got the chance to say it back. He wanted to say it back so badly in that moment, but it slipped away from him all too fast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eli... I...” Krel takes in a deep breath, which comes in shaky due to the tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything but the ground around Krel has dissipated to black.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, too... Pepperjack.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue wisps that made up The Deep’s projection of downtown Arcadia converge just beside Krel, creating a bright blue orb of light. The light extends outward past Krel and right up to a large door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel sits up and gives the door a onceover. He stands up, and right there, right then, all at once, it comes back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t real.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t real.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">It wasn’t real.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aja is safe. Steve is safe. His parents are safe, still in the final stage of stasis and regeneration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli is safe. Eli is alive. Eli is fine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel laughs. Small, at first, but it grows. Loud, relieved laughter. New tears drip from his eyes, just as quick as the last ones had dried. Only this time, these ones were happy. As fast as he can without dropping it, Krel pulls out his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fumbles to press Eli’s contact number and call him. As soon as he does he brings the phone to his ear, trying to stifle his tiny sobs that keep slipping out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The phone clicks on the other end. Eli picked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Krel? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Eli’s voice comes through the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel silently brings a hand to his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Krel!” Eli repeats, a little worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m here... I’m here! Sorry.” Krel shakes away his tears of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything okay?” Eli asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I located Gaylen’s core, but Morando followed us. I can only hope the others can hold him off long enough for us to get it out of here.” Krel relays.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good! Kinda... good luck!” Eli wishes him well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. Are you guys okay out there?” Krel suddenly asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re okay. Steve is currently trying to figure out some weapons upgrades for us.” Eli explains.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Krel giggles. Krel </span> <em><span class="s2">giggles</span></em><span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eli, it’s-- it’s good to hear your voice.” Krel closes his eyes as he speaks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other end is silent for the longest time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always good to hear from you, too, DJ Kleb.” Eli replies. Krel can hear the tiny smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eli, wait! When-When the fight is over, when we defeat Morando... I want to talk to you. Just you and I.” Krel blurts out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another short beat of silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, sure. Of course, bro.” Eli agrees with his signature voice crack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, thank you so much.” Krel sighs. “I lo-- ...LOOK forward to our talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From above Krel, he hears two familiar shrieks of surprise, those of his sister and Toby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Eli questions upon hearing his he noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our defenses not holding. Got to go! Talk to you soon, Pepperjack.” Krel smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel hangs up his phone and stuffs it back in his pocket just as Aja and Toby land a few feet away from him, having floated down with Toby’s war hammer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little brother! You’re okay!” Aja runs into his arms, and the two of them embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel feels his big sister’s hair and a wide smile comes to his face. He still has everyone he cares about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sister. I am.” Krel murmurs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On top of saving the galaxy from Morando, he now has that talk with Eli to worry about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tell Me How You Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krel and Eli are pining dorks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel and Aja are standing side by side, looking over the city of Arcadia next to the planetarium. The large wormhole back to Akiridion-5 is open. The Akiridion fighters and the Foo-Foos are all walking through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel looks back at the humans watching everyone leave. His eyes fall on a specific group. Steve, who is sobbing over Aja. Toby, who is sadly clutching AAARRRGGHH!!!’s stone hand for comfort. Mary, Darci, and Shannon, who all wave at Aja solemnly. And Eli. Eli stands slightly away from everyone else. He has yet to go through the wormhole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They still have to talk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But first, Krel has to tell Aja what else is on his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aja... all my friends are here.” Krel turns to face his sister.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Krel--“ Aja starts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is my home now.” Krel continues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aja just smiles fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, little brother. Go, be with your friends. Now we’ll both be home.” Aja nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two take each other’s hands, as Aja lets her human transduction fade. Krel takes a step back, and lets their hands fall apart. He turns and walks back over to his friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! DJ Kleb is staying in the house!” Toby cheers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel stops to give Toby a hug. Steve is still crying. Krel looks up to find Eli standing near a tree. He’s waiting for him. He makes a beeline right for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eli! Hey, Eli! I’m, uh, here now.” Krel waves out to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hey Krel!” Eli’s face seems to light up at the sight of his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... about that talk?” Krel jumps straight into it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right... I heard.” Eli looks down at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You did?!” Krel lurches back, then awkwardly laughs. “H-How?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, Toby just said it. You’re... not coming back to your planet.” Eli elaborates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel’s entire chest relaxes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we’d be going together... we could hang out in your palace. Have a bros night... every night.” Eli continues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Krel feels bad. He places both hands on Eli’s shoulders. The shorter boy sniffles and looks up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eli. We’ve been best friends for a few parsons now. I wouldn’t trade that for anything, and you know that. You were the first human that I got to meet, a-and my first friend! You... showed me what there is to love about this dump heap planet.” Krel says the last bit in a lighthearted manner, smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-But Krel--“ Eli tries to interject.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, hold on. I... need to say this. Before you go. I have to.” Krel takes a deep breath. He composes himself for a second as well. “Eli, when I was locating Gaylen’s Core, I had to face The Deep. It showed me things about myself that I had been too preoccupied to see. Things... about you. Wh-What I’m trying to say is! Eli, I care about you. So, so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel grabs both of Eli’s hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eli Pepperjack. I... I think I am in love with you.” Krel locks eyes with him, offering up a kind smile. “I think I have been for a long time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli’s breath catches in his throat. Krel takes notice, and recoils.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry. Was I too forward? Oh, Kleb...” Krel brings his hands to his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No! No, no, Krel! It’s okay!” Eli hurriedly assures him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Really?” Krel groans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Look, I-I was thinking, before you came over here. I was gonna tell you something, too, but... you kinda already said it.” Eli reveals with a tiny chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel pauses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. Wait a mekron. E-Eli...?” Krel points at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I love you... too.” Eli rubs the back of his head. “I-I mean you’re really smart, and you’re so brave, and fierce, and loyal, a-and protective--“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli stops talking as soon as Krel rushes forward and presses his lips against his own. Eli’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head, but they relax a second later. Krel wraps his arms around Eli’s back, and Eli does the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toby, Steve, Mary, Darci, and Shannon all look over at them. Toby’s jaw drops.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whaaaaaaa...” Toby rasps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT?! Pepperjack and KREL?!” Steve exclaims.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Em. GEE!” Mary snaps a picture of them. “Two young nerds in love! This’ll get me tons of likes!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel pulls away from the kiss first. Eli looks bewildered, but he’s smiling wide.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-That was... that felt...” Eli pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” Krel nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli takes Krel’s hand in his. He holds it super tight, almost like he wants their hands to fuse together, so they can never part.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-Krel... Krel, I don’t wanna go.” Eli suddenly shakes his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! But Eli! This is your dream!” Krel cries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I finally know what I want now. A-And it’s you. Living in Arcadia, I could probably go to an extraterrestrial planet anytime I want to. But I could never get myself another Krel Tarron.” Eli says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel’s eyes begin to water, and he rubs one of them to stop the tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long did YOU feel like this?” Krel asks with a chuckle in between.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you think I asked you to cosplay with me that day in the planetarium?” Eli looks away with a bashful smile and red dusted cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seklos and Gaylen, you’re even more hopeless than I am.” Krel laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli joins in along with him, to which Krel wraps his arms around him and swings him around. Eli yelps out of surprise until Krel sets him down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you’re staying? For real?” Krel asks again, still unsure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I could never leave my... my, umm...” Eli wrings his hands together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Boyfriend?” Krel finishes for him, lightly prodding him in the side. Eli blushes harder. “Come on, we should tell Aja about the... change in plans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel extends his hand to Eli. He stares at it for a second, then looks up at at Krel. His entire body is glowing in the sunlight. Eli takes his hand, and the two walk over to where Aja stands near the wormhole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Aja...?” Eli starts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Eli?” Aja turns to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, err, can’t... go anymore.” Eli averts his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aja’s face falls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... why not?” Aja asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel holds up their intertwined hands, and smiles knowingly. Aja looks at him, then at Eli, then back at Krel. She gasps super loud and dramatically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweet Seklos! I’m so happy for you two!” Aja launches at both of them, and traps them in a big bear hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not mad that I’m backing out?” Eli warily confirms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not! If you and my little brother are happy together, then by all means.” Aja smirks. “Still, I guess I’ll have to find another human to be Earth’s ambassador.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh! I’ll go, Aja!” Shannon runs up to three of them. “You’re so cool, and seeing your home planet would be so awesome!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” Aja raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heck yeah! I’d be honored!” Shannon bubbly answers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then, let’s go!” Aja leads Shannon away towards the wormhole, but turns back to Krel. “Goodbye, little brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel smiles and waves to his sister until she and Shannon are through, and the wormhole closes. As soon as it does, most of the crowd gathered behind turns to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo, Krel! Eli! Wanna go to the diner and grab some grub?” Toby calls out to the two of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel doesn’t answer, instead he sits down cross legged in the grass. He stares ahead at where the wormhole had just been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll catch up with you!” Eli waves back. “Go have fun!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, then, suit yourselves. Don’t stay out too late.” Toby jokes as if he’s their father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now only but Krel and Eli remain. The sun is starting to set. Eli sits down next to Krel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss her already. I miss my parents.” Krel looks down at his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. Hey, I know it’ll be tough, man.” Eli reaches into Krel’s lap and grabs his hand. “I’m going to be there for you. Every step of the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel smiles, before the images of Eli in The Deep resurface in his mind. How he had to watch as he faded from life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Eli. I love you, I really do.” Krel repeats. “And I want you to know that while you’re there for me, I will protect you, and keep your safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans down and kisses Eli on the hand. Eli responds by leaning over and resting his head on Krel’s shoulder. The intimate position makes Krel feel warm and tingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Hey, Krel?” Eli suddenly pipes up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” Krel tilts his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could we maybe... kiss again?” Eli asks quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel stifles a quiet laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Krel helps him stand up to his feet. Once they’re up, Krel closes his eyes and starts to lean in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, wait. In your Akiridion form. I want to know what it feels like to kiss... YOU.” Eli rubs his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure? I didn’t change back at first because I didn’t want to... weird you out.” Krel thinks about it self consciously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean? Of course I wouldn’t be weirded out! Your Akiridion body is amazing. You shouldn’t feel bad for what you are. I love EVERYTHING about you. That includes how you really look.” Eli reassures him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... okay.” Krel agrees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing deep, Krel closes his eyes and lets the transduction fall. He instantly rises at least a foot in height. Eli has to look up even more to meet Krel’s eyes now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I forgot how tall you are as an Akiridion.” Eli stammers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel takes note of Eli’s face, and hides a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I forgot how small humans are compared to us.” Krel hooks a finger beneath Eli’s chin and tilts it up higher so that they are locked in eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-Just kiss me already!” Eli whines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel playfully rolls his eyes, but complies. He leans down and presses his lips to Eli’s. His four Akiridion arms wrap all around Eli in a constricting, yet oddly comforting hold to the human.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel’s Akiridion lips almost have a cold aura around them, while still being warm and soft to the touch. Eli’s own hands run up into Krel’s neon blue hair. It’s even softer than he’d imagined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what feels like an entire minute, the two boys slowly break apart again. Krel’s bottom set of arms loosen their hold on Eli’s waist, but don’t entirely let go. He just wants to pull the boy close and never let him go, so that they could always be with each other, happy, together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you were any shorter, I bet I could put you in my pocket.” Krel taunts in a good natured fashion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No height jokes!” Eli covers his face, hiding a grin. “Steve makes enough of those already!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright, you’re spared. For now.” Krel lightly ruffles his hair. “But it is my duty as your boyfriend to make fun of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boyfriend.” Eli repeats in a soft, mystified voice. The word is almost foreign to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Boyfriend.” Krel agrees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re my boyfriend.” Eli traces over the outline of Krel’s core symbol over his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel responds by hoisting Eli into the air. Eli shrieks, but laughs along this time as Krel hoists him up into his arms, holding him bridal style.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-Krel!” Eli squeaks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are very light, did you know that?” Krel observes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli just goes limp in Krel’s arms and lets him hold him there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think? Should we catch up with the others at the diner?” Krel suggests.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like a date.” Eli grins. “But... can I walk there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Sure.” Krel sets Eli back down on his feet, almost reluctantly. It felt so nice to hold him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli gathers his bearings, then reaches over and takes one of Krel’s hands. The Akiridion stares at the hand contact, and simply smiles warmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you had these feelings for me all along and you said nothing?” Krel looks down at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eli just shrugs sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just afraid of what you’d say. A lot of people do that, y’know?” Eli admits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Krel lightly scoffs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Human dating customs are very strange.” Krel murmurs in a fond voice, before he punctuates his sentence with a kiss to the top of Eli’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A comforted smile grows across Eli’s face while the two of them walk down towards the center of Arcadia to meet their friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their hands stay clasped together the entire way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>something inside me is telling me that this isn’t good but im gonna hurry up and post it before i get overly self conscious</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this felt too sad to just leave like this so i’m doing an epilogue chapter for the fluffy love confession</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>